Thousand Claws
by Spotsy Kitteh
Summary: I could hear their distant talking and laughter, my heart pounded faster and faster as they neared. All of those moons of fighting and endless war was about to come to an end today. Everything I knew was riding on today, I could already feel their razor sharp fangs sinking into my fur with the pain of a thousand claws. (MuffinClan Challenge)
1. The Battle Begins

**Thousand Claws**

I could hear the paw thrumming on the dusty ground, they were close, so close. I could already hear the battle screeches.

Our deputy, Morningflower, commanded some other senior warrior to fight in the front. Their faces were solemn and had a hint of dread.

I let a low growl form in my throat, these cats- no! They don't deserve to be called cats, these monsters, stole Silverstar's life this morning, destroying our last bit of hope. One of our most inspirational warriors, Frostwater, had a big belly full of kits, Silverstar's kits. They've tortured us for too many moons to count, I was only a meer kit when they stormed in on that sad stormy day...

I heard several cats breaking into SkyClan's camp, our brave warriors tried to fend them off but the rogues' ruthlessness won the battle. They came and went after the defenseless kits and frail elders, it was a bloody night. A large brown tom came crashing into my mother's nest, his menacing eyes narrowed into slits. He looked at me coldly and dove toward me, my mother feriously blocked him, having herself viciously pushed out of the way. I whimpered in fear and shrank back, he was looming over me. I closed my eyes, then the shadow was gone. And so was my mother.

I swore to StarClan that I'd get revenge and today was the day I'd get it.

Morningflower had us assemble, young warriors in the back, then apprentices, younger apprentices, warriors, and senior warriors. I was in the warriors row.

Out of the mist I could make out a few cats, wait- not just _a few, _an army. All of them ready to kill for what they wanted, our blood spilled.

Morningflower spoke up, "Thank you all SkyClan members, you have made me proud! We shall fight like the courageous warriors we are, many of us will fall. But not in vain, we shall arise from the ashes to live for another day!"

Cheering followed Morningflower's words, but it almost seemed forced. This was the battle we have all been waiting for, the one that will end this war. I wondered about what would happen if we lost. Would they capture our queens and kits and leave our elders to die?

The thought made my blood boil, I was ready to take _every single one _of them down. To unleash the pain, my fallen clanmates felt, I would make this right.

I tiny voice spoke up in my mind, _You're fighting for freedom, not blood. Remember what separates us from them._

I pushed it away, I wasn't about to show mercy on them after they mercilessly slayed our cats. I would never forgive them.

They were coming closer, only a few fox-lengths away. Their lead cat stopped, the cats slowed to a halt as well.

"Oh look the WeakClan cats have showed up? What pathetic cats!" snickered the lead black tom.

His group laughed too, their evil eyes gleaming with joy.

Morningflower stuck her tail in the air for her warriors to stay silent,

"Ohhh, I soooo terrified." mocked the black tom, laughter and taunting followed his words.

Morningflower's eyes burned with rage, "SkyClan, ATTACK!"


	2. The Battle

**Thousand Claws**

The two sides crashed together. I got locked in battle with this gray tabby she-cat, I hissed at her showing my sharp fangs.

The tabby she-cat's eyes widened and a menacing grin spread across her face, "You're the kit that I fought two moons ago and sent fleeing."

Rage burned in my pale amber eyes, "My name is SWIFTSTREAM!"

With the anger of my last words I pinned her down and I started slashing at her belly-fur,

"Had enough?" I hissed.

She nodded in pure terror, and ran away as fast as she could.

"Hah! Who's running no-"

A large white tom pinned me down, I kicked up my hindlegs as an attempt to push him off. I rolled onto my side, and sank my fangs into his neck. He froze in shock, I shoved him out of the way. With one last slash he was dead, he deserved to be.

Morningflower was battling a tom and a she-cat all at once, I bolted toward her. I swiped the she-cat's nose, causing a small trickle of blood to form. She narrowed her eyes, and attempted to claw my eye out, I dodged and returned the swipe at her ear. None of this was serious, I was just playing with her. I chuckled, then with a powerful swipe I knocked her over. I lunged at her and bit into her scruff hard, I wouldn't let go, I couldn't let go. Then, she fell limp.

The tom battling Morningflower instantly ran over, "Noooo! My kits, my mate! Breeze, don't go I can take you to Frost you'll be okay..."

The gray tom fled back to where he came from with his mate.

Satisfaction spread throughout me, how do you like the way it feels to have some cat you love taken away from you?

I charged into battle once more, in the mist I spotted brown tom. He looks- just like the one that took my mother away!

I dashed toward him, all the anger, rage, sadness, and grief I'd ever felt was in my body pushing me forward like the most powerful wind, giving me the strength of a hundred cats. Though, this cat looked like just a kit, perhaps his kit. NO! My mind was softening, if they want to take away the faces of the ones I love, I'll gladly return the favor.

The little brown kit gasped and whimpered at the sight of me. You better be scared! With one bite I could put an end to my suffering, I'd finally feel free.

_That you'd savagely murdered a kit?_

No, no. To avenge my mother's death!

_I never thought that by saving you, I'd ruin others lives. Stay separate, stay who you are._

What?! I am, I am. Am I? Mother? I was talking nonsense these monsters have unleashed so much pain, too much pain. I leaned forward for the killing bite- I couldn't, this was the murder's kit, this kit wasn't the murder. In fact, I doubt he's even harmed a fly. And I devastated families in this war, I- I'm the murderer.

All the pain and rage I've felt drained out of me. I shook my head, no cat in SkyClan should have to deal with what I had to deal with.

"STOP!" I yowled over the chaos.

Surprisingly every cat stopped. Maybe they don't want this battle as much as we do...

"We can't go on like this! We are all cats, we should be all friends! If Morningflower allows it, I'd like to stop this endless fighting and for you to form a Clan next to SkyClan! We could be neighbors, and never fight! Please, to stop to war we have to forgive! Who's with me?"

No cat answered, they looked like they were about to continue fighting but then- a tiny voice spoke up from the crowd.

"I am! You spared me! I owe you my life!" meowed the little kit, his green eyes burning with determination.

The cats followed his words, they all just wanted peace. And with that the war was finally at it's end. The Great War of ShadeClan and SkyClan...

"How did you like it, kits?" I asked after finishing my story about SkyClan and ShadeClan.

Duskkit's blue eyes shone, "I loved it! Was this all true?"

"Yep!" I responded.

Sandkit beamed with pride, "Our mother saved _both _Clans!"

"Well...not really, your father convinced Leopard, I just told Morningstar about it." I explained.

"Speaking of Falcon, would you like to see your father today?" I suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes!" the two kits cheered.

I felt this pride and love for them and Falcon that was so great, I could hardly contain it.

Then it hit me, maybe it wasn't the brown tom's taste for blood that killed my mother, it was my mother's sense of love for me. I sighed contently, I was with my little kits and I was off to see my mate. Life turned out great after all...


End file.
